


And if you fall

by Bronzeling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel philza, Dadza, Found Family, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda fantasy??, Philza cares, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, dream is a villian but I swear he gets a redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeling/pseuds/Bronzeling
Summary: Once upon a time there was an angel.Not the type of angel you would find in the bible or the type romanticised by modern day media no, This angel was scuffed, rough around the edges and cared too much.Perhaps this is what condemned him.OrAngel! Philza adopts three children and the creator isn’t too happy he’s messing with their storybook.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	And if you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! This is my first long fic so I hope you enjoy!! It’s may have a few grammar and spelling mistakes as I have a headache and can’t be bothered editing right now, 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Let me tell you a story,

Once upon a time there was an angel.

Not the type of angel you would find in the bible or the type romanticised by modern day media no, This angel was scuffed, rough around the edges and cared too much.

Angels are not meant to feel, not in the way humans do. They are above them, a heavenly entity that follows orders and guides the storybook on the way it is meant to flow. But Philza, for that was the angels name, cared. 

The humans fascinated him you see, their careless abandon for life, they way they laughed, the way they loved, and perhaps this is what condemned him.

Philza was wandering a small village in a kingdom he was well know for visiting, though his persona was one of an adventurer who traveled the earth. There where rumours about him of course, some of the elders said he didn’t age, that he had been seen flying across the treetops on wings of black and grey. Of course he worked to discredit these, but the village children still sang songs about the mysterious adventurer who would disappear for weeks and come back with stories of dragons and fairies. 

It was on this trip he first met a group of orphan brothers. two twins, rumoured to be the sons of a pig faced god, and the young boy that had effectively forced his way into the twins affections and though they would never admit it, cared for greatly. He was in the middle of giving an artefact he had recently recovered to the villages archivist when he heard a clamour and shouting behind him. Turning around he was astounded at the scene he saw.

A young, blond haired boy was on the ground, staring wide eyed up, past the angry looking pink haired boy standing protectively in front of him to a smug looking adult. A brown haired boy quickly joined the three and crouched next to the younger boy in the ground murmured something that philza couldn’t hear.

Excusing himself he made his way towards the growing crowd until he was close enough to be able to hear what was being said. 

“ ...that brat hadn’t pushed me we wouldn’t have a problem” the adult was saying, his stance aggressive. 

“ I didn’t even touch you, you fucking shithead! “ the youngest boy shouted only for the brown haired boy to quiet him with a murmured “ quiet Tommy. “

“ why don’t you apologise and then none of us will have a problem “ the pink haired boy cut in, a dangerous look in his eyes.

“ I have no reason to” the adult replied, taking a step forward and despite the fact the kid was tall for his age, still stood nearly a foot shorter. 

What happened next truly astounded Philza and For a second he was too shocked to take action. There was a shout of “ techno!” From the boy next to ‘Tommy’ as ‘techno’ took a hard swing at the adult in front of him and the crowd around them burst into clamour. The remaining nameless boy was holding Tommy physically back as he shouted For techno to stop, fear clear in both boys eyes.

Philza was shaken out of his stupor when he caught the glimpse of a knife suddenly appearing in the adults hand, there was a shout from both Tommy and who the angel assumed was his brother as Techno failed to notice intime and received a shallow cut just missing his eye. As the pink haired boy stumbled back the attacker followed up with a kick to the chest, sending him sprawling. Philza looked around at the crowd and with a muttered curse of “ stupid selfish humans...” was in one swift movement between the three boys and the blond haired adult, blocking the next swing of the dagger with the bracer on his wrist, deflecting it with a way too loud, metallic ting. The crowd went dead silent.

“ Philza “ the adult said, breathing heavily but with a now polite look on his face, wiping the dagger clean of the, darker than human Philza noted, blood of Techno on the wall before sheathing it. 

“ dream “ philza replied, for that was the adults name, he new this immortal well, and new he had a temper. “ Was it really necessary to provoke the child? Why don’t you just walk away, this spat is over“ his words where polite but his tone booked no question, as expected of one with heavenly authority.

Dream shrugged and adjusted the mask that covered half his face “it was just some fun, but if you say so” he replied seemingly careless before walking off and disappearing into the dispersing crowd. Philza turned his attention quickly to the three brothers.

“ Wilbur it’s fine leave it...” Techno was grumbling as he was fussed over by his twin, Philza took a couple of steps towards them, quickly holding his hands up in the universal sign of peace when all three looked sharply over to him, tensing.

“I’m a friend, please, your... brother?” He began continuing once he received a cautious nod of confirmation from Tommy “ is right, that eye will need tending too, it missed your eye but if it gets infected it could still cause blindness, let me fix you up a bit okay? Then you can go do whatever you want. “ 

Technos demeanour was still aggressive “ I know who you are Philza Minecraft, and we don’t need your help, I heal fast...” he replied, much to Wilburs annoyance, who stepped in-front of him with a sigh.

“ What he means to say Mr Minecraft, is that we’d appreciate the help, right?” The brown haired twin responded with a not so gentle elbow to Technos ribs, causing him to growl slightly in annoyance. During all this Tommy had be glaring daggers at Dreams now long gone back and muttering obscurities under his breath. 

“ come on, lets get out of the way so I can tend to that eye then” Philza said, still speaking gently as he would to an injured animal, not wanting to startle the already on edge and naturally cautious brothers. The odd group moved into a small, out of the way alley, not the most ideal or clean location Philza would admit but it would have to do. He noted the three brothers immediately took up seemingly instinctive positions.

Tommy had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was leaning against the wall, watching people pass outside the alley and ready to alert the twins at the slightest sign of danger. Wilbur was talking to Techno, a little further down the alley, but still had his body tilted towards where Tommy was standing and Techno had his eyes on Philza full of distrust and aggression. The angel put down the bag he was carrying and rummaged through it for both a healing pot and some clean bandages, as he did so he listened to the conversation between the three. 

“ you’re okay though right tommy? “ Wilbur was saying 

“ course I am Im no bitch “ The younger replied confidently, still keeping his eyes on the outside of the alley. 

“ see techno? you didn’t need to attack the guy, we could’ve just walked away “ Wilbur continued with a exasperated gesture “ you’re always so quick to violence...”

“ you /know/ that’s not my fault Wil.” Techno was quick to snap in reply tossing a long pink braid over his shoulder with a huff.

Philza stood up and made his way over to them, drawing their attention and causing them to go silent. “ here, drink this “ he offered, holding the healing pot out to him and techno took it, giving it a cautious sniff. “ it’s a healing potion, you’ll only need a sip, might sting a bit though” he added and after a not so gentle prompt from Wilbur Techno took a sip, wincing a little as it worked its magic. Philza took the potion back and placed it in his pocket. He took another step towards Techno with the bandages but stopped and help his hands up as both twins tensed, Techno with more hostility than his brown haired twin. 

“ I’ll do it, sorry, we’re not used to being helped....” Wilbur said holding his hand out for the bandages, which Philza handed to him. 

“ it’s fine, I’m just glad I could help at all” he replied with a reassuring smile and turned away, heading back to where he placed his bag and shouldering it again as Wilbur carefully, if roughly wrapped the bandage around Technos eye.

“ is it true? “ Tommy spoke up, looking over “ that you can’t be killed? “ 

“ Tommy!” Wilbur admonished but Philza only laughed, shaking his head 

“ everyone can die” he replied elusively with a slight shrug, walking past Tommy and pausing at the entrance of the Alley, looking over his shoulder at the three before seemingly making a decision and pulling a small, red token out of his pocket and heading back towards Tommy, handing it to him “ here, if you ever need my help, smash this and I’ll come “ 

Tommy looked puzzled but took the token, looking down at it with curiosity as the twins, Techno now with a bandage across his eye, came up behind him, Wilbur putting a hand on Tommys shoulder and watching as the angel disappeared into the marketplace. 

None of them truly knew the path this story would take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> I’m not sure when I’ll update this, depends on how my brain works, but please go follow me on Twitter @LukaTheWeeb


End file.
